seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Pylter Ghaiyss
Paragon Githyanki male Sith20 The githyanki known as Pylter was once a warrior in the service to the Lich Queen. Pylter was always ambitious, power hungry, and full of hate. Nobody knows the reason behind his racist ideals, but he despises the elven race. Pylter broke away from the Lich Queen forming his own army in the Astral Citadel known as N'Gati. From his palace, he created elven death squads, labor camps around the realms, as well as recruiting vile soldiers to his calling. One clan of elves that he and a death squad ambushed would change his ife forever. The clan Leafwalker of the Moonwood possessed two ancient artifacts; the Crown of Quintessence and the Armband of Foresight. The crown allowed the bearer to become the most powerful of your kind almost bestowing god-like powers. The armband bestowed psychic and prophetic abilites that allowed it's bearer to watch over his people. Pylster was soon the most powerful Githyank ever able to predict doom on those loyal to him. It wasn't long before he had an even bigger planar following. Pylter later met a man by the name of Brendiman. Brendiman saw an unmolested amount of potential with the force in Pylter and took him on as an apprentice. Brendiman was overwhelmed with Pylter's abiity to learn the Sith secrets so fast. It wasn't soon after, that Pylter began teaching himself the force and discovering powers too advanced for his master. Brendiman was quick to act to the threat and tried to kill his apprentice before it was too late. Pylter wasn't even challenged by his now former master and would have killed Brendiman had it not been for a contingency set in place years back by the clever Sith. The now Darth Pylter, took his knowledge fo the force to his people and began selecting force-sensitive pupils and swearing them to secrecy under penalty of soul destruction. He took on many apprentices against Lord Rastor's strict edict of one master, one apprentice. His apprentices were now known as Sith-ki (Sith-Kye). He soon discovered Sith Alchemy (a process only known to Rastor himself). Armed with a circle of elite Sith-ki, advanced knowledge of the force, it seemed as though Darth Pylter was an unstoppable force meant for great and terrible things. Using his knowledge of Sith Alchemy, Pylter corrupted the elves he had captive. He created a very tainted and evil version of an elf that had newfound powers much like a Sith. He named his new race the Plith-ari and began creating an army of Sith-Warriors in his own image. The Dark Lord of the Sith took notice and decided to act. Some say that Rastor alone came down and took on Pylter and twelve other Sith-ki masters in their own right. Rastor killed them all and then turned his attention to the uncontrollable Pylter. A long battle ensued with Rastor winning due to his true knowledge of the force. Rastor forced Pylter into servitude and stripped him of the corrupt artifacts that he stole from the elves two decades before. Rastor took these and bargained with Eyedeath, Lord of the 6th Layer of the Abyss. This layer was called the "Realm of a Million Eyes" and filled with beholders of all types and mutated forms. In exchange for the artifacts, Rastor was given an batallion of beholders and beholder-creatures. Slowly, Pylter began losing his power as the magic began to fade away from him with the artifacts being absent. Pylter put together the most powerful band of individuals he could including Gaunt, "Lord of the 273rd, Dark Disciple of Dispater, The Chosen Blade", a powerful Pit Fiend Sorcerer named Milo'Sydakkys Rexx, and a Plith-ari enhanced Solar named Araton, who was one of the 7 ruling angels over the provinces of Heaven. Together, they enslaved the massive beholder and took back the elven artifacts. Category:NPCs Category:Sith